Di Bawah Rembulan
by Galerians
Summary: Hari itu adalah hari kedua orangtuanya meninggal, berikut banyak penduduk Konoha lainnya. Tak disangka, keberadaan seorang gadis ternyata malah membuat hari itu jadi hari paling membahagiakan baginya. Review macam apapun akan hamba terima.


Helo lagi, readers yang hamba hormati, hamba persembahkan satu cerita lagi dengan pairing NaruHina.

Awalnya, cerita ini hamba buat sebagai sekuel dari fic 'Ini Tentang Kamu', tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba pas nyampe paragraf ketiga semua idenya jadi berubah dan malah menjadi oneshot, tapi tetap aja cukup memuaskan dan menyegarkan!

Oh ya, karena hamba lebih ke seorang penulis daripada pembaca (jarang ngebaca gitu maksudnya), makanya hamba sangat minta maaf (kalau perlu, hamba memohon ampun deh) andai ada cerita lain dengan tema yang sama dengan fic ini, tapi Anda sekalian bisa yakin, tema mungkin sama tapi cerita pasti beda, soalnya hamba jamin cerita ini lahir seluruhnya dari otak hamba yang ber-IQ kecil!

Selamat membaca, my dear readers!

•

**Di Bawah ****Rembulan**

Naruto clingak-clinguk tidak karuan, hari ini sudah ditunggu-tunggu dan sudah lebih dari seminggu dia bersiap-siap. Matanya mencari ke segala arah dengan liar, bagaikan seorang serigala kelaparan dan kini sudah berada di lokasi perburuan. Beberapa penjuru jalan desa Konoha telah dia telusuri, tapi sayangnya dia belum menemukan satupun targetnya.

"Uh, semuanya pada kemana sih?!" gumamnya agak kesal. "Kok pada ngilang?!"

Dia naik ke sebuah tiang listrik, lalu sekali lagi mencari dengan mata biru langit miliknya. Setelah 10 menit berusaha dengan gigih, akhirnya makhluk berwarna orange itu menemukan salah satu sasaran.

"Sakura-chaan~!!" dia berteriak riang, mendarat di jendela rumah sakit tempat salah satu teman satu timnya bekerja, gadis itu sendiri kini sedang memakai baju perawat. "Sakura-chan, boleh tanya sesuatu?!"

"Apa?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"Anu, kau tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?!"

"Hah?!"

"Ingat kan?! Ingat tidak?!" tanya Naruto bersemangat, matanya berbinar bagai anak kecil dikasih permen.

"Oh, tentu saja..." ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sakura selanjutnya sama sekali tidak terkira oleh Naruto, sebab wajah itu sedih dan terlihat merana. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa lupa?"

"Hah?"

"Ini adalah hari... desa kita diserang oleh Kyuubi..."

Naruto yang semula riang gembira tiba-tiba kehilangan semua senyumnya. Dia sama sekali lupa... dan yang dia ingat malah hal lain.

"Lihat itu..."

Naruto mengikuti Sakura ke salah satu jendela, di mana beberapa penduduk yang berpakaian serba hitam dan membawa kembang putih berjalan di jalan tanah yang berdebu. Kesedihan jelas-jelas tergambar di wajah mereka, dan itu membuat dada Naruto terasa sakit.

"Kenapa kau bertanya, Naruto...?" tanya Sakura, tapi ketiadaan jawaban membuatnya heran. "Naruto?"

Tapi yang ditanya sudah tak terlihat di manapun, dan sedikit hembusan angin yang tersisa di sana adalah tanda kepergian si pemuda berambut pirang.

•••

Dia lupa, sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya kalau hari ini adalah hari dimana Kyuubi menyerang desa Konoha. Begitu banyak shinobi terbunuh, kesedihan di mana-mana, dan kemalangan merajalela. Tentu saja, tidak hanya bagi orang lain, kesedihan itu juga miliknya, sebab di hari itu jugalah dia kehilangan ayah dan ibunya. Hari ini bukan hari yang harusnya dia tunggu-tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan tadi?! Mengapa dia mengharapkan hal semacam itu, kalau hari ini dipenuhi kesedihan bukan kegembiraan?

"Ah...!" seseorang menjerit kesakitan saat Naruto secara tidak sengaja menabraknya. Pemuda dengan mata biru itu segera mendongak, menatap siapa yang dia tabrak. "Naruto...!"

"Ah, Iruka-sensei!"

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong...!" kata pria dewasa dengan bekas luka menyilang di hidungnya itu, dia membersihkan pantatnya yang terempas sebelum bicara kembali. "Lagipula, kenapa kau buru-buru sih?"

"Ah, tidak. Cuma hari ini..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, tidak bisa melanjutkan.

"Ah, ya..." Iruka menutup matanya. "Hei, Naruto... mau ikut aku?"

"Hah? Kemana?"

"Pokoknya ikut sajalah..."

Naruto mengikuti bekas guru sekolahnya yang juga dia anggap ayah itu, menyusuri hutan dan mengikuti alur sungai. Sepanjang jalan, mereka diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi perasaan dalam hati Naruto, berkecamuk jauh lebih dalam daripada pria di depannya.

"_Bagaimana ini?"_ tanya Naruto cemas dalam hati. _"Aku ingat, ini kan hari orangtua Iruka-sensei dibunuh oleh Kyuubi..."_

Dia teringat kembali apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali menerima pelindung kepalanya, sebuah simbol yang menyatakan kalau dia telah menjadi seorang shinobi. Dia ingat setiap kata dan ucapan yang keluar di hari itu, dia juga ingat benar bagaimana cerita masa lalu figur ayahnya ini.

Mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, sebuah monumen logam yang dibuat khusus oleh Konohagakure untuk mengingatkan pada mereka yang telah pergi lebih dulu. Pada mereka yang telah bertarung, berjuang, dan berkorban demi desa ini. Demi apa yang mereka hargai, demi apa yang mereka sayangi, dan demi apa yang mereka cintai. Mereka yang mati dalam pertarungan, gugur dalam peperangan, di sinilah tempat mereka diingat dan dikenang.

"Kau tahu, Naruto...?" Iruka memecah kesunyian antara mereka. "Aku cukup sering ke sini..."

"..." Naruto diam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Sejak hari itu, hari aku kehilangan dua orangtuaku, sejujurnya hidup ini menjadi begitu sulit..." dia mengenang kembali, saat-saat dia melakukan berbagai kebodohan sehingga ditertawakan teman-teman sekelasnya. Saat-saat dia kembali ke depan monumen ini, dan menangis karena sedih juga marah, karena kedua orangtuanya meninggalkannya saat dia masih belum siap untuk hidup sendiri. "Dan aku ingat, jika tiba ke sini, aku selalu menangis. Karena marah dan kesal pada orangtuaku, karena mereka meninggalkanku..."

Pemuda Kyuubi itu menoleh untuk menatap gurunya, dan dia bisa melihat kalau mata pria itu telah berkaca-kaca. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa ditusuk oleh sesuatu, dan rasanya sangat sakit bagai tersayat sembilu.

"Tapi kau tahu, Naruto... aku telah lama memaafkan mereka berdua..." dia menoleh kepada Naruto, tersenyum dengan keramahannya yang biasa. "Karena itu, bisakah kau juga memaafkan dirimu sendiri?"

"A... pa...?" kata Naruto, tanpa sadar kalau dua matanya sudah mengalirkan air mata. "A-apa maksudmu...? I-Iruka-sensei bicara apa...?"

"Kau sangat payah dalam berbohong, Naruto..." kata pria yang lebih tua itu, dia menepuk bahu Naruto. "Ayo, keluarkan saja semua uneg-uneg dalam hatimu..."

Diam sebentar, Iruka tahu kalau pemuda di depannya memang selalu butuh waktu untuk bisa jujur dengan perasaannya. Karena itulah dia menunggu, dan penantiannya tidak sia-sia.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkan diriku...?" kata Naruto, dengan isakan yang semakin keras. "Kyuubi yang menyerang desa ini, yang telah membunuh banyak orang dari desa Konoha ini, sekarang ada dalam tubuhku..."

"Kyuubi yang telah membuat banyak anak menangis karena kehilangan orangtua, Kyuubi yang telah membuat banyak penduduk kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka cintai, membunuh orang tua Iruka-sensei, dan..." pemuda itu berhenti, mengusap kedua matanya yang sudah basah oleh air. "Kyuubi yang telah merenggut kedua orangtuaku..."

Iruka teringat, dia memang telah tahu kalau Yondaime, shinobi terkuat dalam sejarah Konoha sekaligus satu-satunya alasan desa mereka tetap bertahan dengan menyegel Kyuubi ke anaknya sendiri. Naruto tidak hanya kehilangan ayahnya hari itu, tapi juga ibunya yang meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkannya, membuatnya sebatang kara.

Iruka sering merasa payah, sebab dia sebenarnya sudah berusia 12 tahun saat itu, sedangkan Naruto adalah bayi yang baru lahir. Jika harus dibandingkan, tentu saja Narutolah yang pasti lebih banyak menangis, lebih banyak merasa kesepian. Penderitaannya jauh lebih besar, apalagi dengan perlakuan yang telah diberikan seluruh desa padanya saat itu.

"Naruto..." Iruka menepuk bahu bekas muridnya itu lagi, kali ini dengan kedua tangan. "Naruto, tadi sudah kubilang kan, kenapa kau tidak memaafkan dirimu sendiri...?"

"T-tapi, bagaimana...?"

"Heh, aku tak tahu, apalagi itu semua tergantung dirimu..." Iruka tersenyum. "Tapi ingatlah ini, Naruto. Mungkin memang masih ada yang membencimu karena peristiwa itu, tapi kau telah membuktikan dirimu sendiri. Kau bukan lagi si anak iblis atau bocah setan, sekarang kau telah dikenal dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki, pelindung desa ini."

"Hah...?"

"Apa, kau belum lupa pertarunganmu dengan Pain, kan? Jangan bilang kau lupa karena aku akan menjitakmu," kata Iruka dengan sengiran sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Kau telah melindungi desa ini, kau menyelamatkan kami semua dari kehancuran. Kau tidak berpikir kami akan melupakan semua itu dan kembali membencimu kan?"

"A-aku..."

"Kau telah membuktikan dirimu sebagai yang terkuat di desa ini, dan kau telah memenuhi tanggung jawabmu sebagai shinobi Konohagakure dengan melindungi kami semua..." kata Iruka dengan nada final. "Kau telah mewarisi tugas Yondaime sebagai pelindung kami, dan jangan lupa kalau kau, telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga di desa Konoha. Keluarga kami."

"Nah, aku pergi dulu ya. Ada urusan di sekolah."

Dengan itu Iruka meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, yang masih terkesima akan apa yang baru saja gurunya ucapkan. Air mata telah lama meninggalkan wajahnya, dan pelan-pelan sebuah senyum merayap di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih... Iruka-sensei..."

•••

Malam itu, rembulan bersinar penuh. Bulan bagai bola, memantulkan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan menjadi cahaya putih yang lembut dan nyaman dipandang. Dingin di sekitar tubuhnya tidak terasa, walaupun sebenarnya di bukit itu udara terbukti cukup dingin.

"Hah..." Naruto menghembuskan napas, bagaimanapun dia merasa kecewa juga. "Yah tidak apa-apalah, cuma satu tahun ini. Lagipula mana mungkin aku bisa merayakan itu jika semua orang lain bersedih...?"

Suara berkeresak di belakangnya membuat Naruto waspada dengan segera, dia langsung mengubah posisinya sehingga berdiri dan kedua tangan terkepal, reflek yang telah terbentuk dari ribuan latihan dan pertarungan.

"Na-Naruto-kun... apa itu kau...?"

Suara yang lembut itu langsung membuat otot-otot Naruto melemas, dan hatinya terasa menghangat ketika sosok seorang gadis berambut biru muncul dari kegelapan hutan dan mendekatinya dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Kedua tangan gadis itu terletak di belakang tubuhnya, dengan senyum manis dan rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau di sini...?"

"Aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi..." kata gadis itu, dan setelah jarak mereka tinggal sejengkal barulah dia berhenti. "Naruto-kun, aku mau kau tutup matamu..."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Tu-tutup saja..."

"Oh, oke. Baiklah." sahut Naruto patuh, dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat selagi gadis di depannya bekerja. Sedikit suara yang dihasilkan terlalu pelan sehingga membuatnya tak bisa menebak apa yang gadis itu kerjakan, tapi toh dia terus menunggu.

"Baiklah, buka..."

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, di atas tangan Hinata telah terletak sebuah kue tart berbentuk bulat dengan diameter sekitar 20 cm. Krimnya didominasi oleh warna orange dan putih, serta sekitar 12 buah ceri terlihat menghiasi setiap tepi kue itu. Ditambah sebuah lilin berwarna merah yang menyala, Naruto langsung tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-kun...!"

Pemuda itu terdiam, dalam sekejab mata biru langitnya langsung terasa panas dan basah seketika. Kedua tangannya bergetar dan hatinya terharu. Dari semua orang di desa Konoha, hanya gadis ini... hanya dia satu-satunya...

"Hinata, kau ingat kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku...?"

"Eh he he, tentu saja..." gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Aneh ya?"

"Te-tentu saja, ini kan hari desa kita diserang Kyuubi. Bagaimana mungkin kau malah ingat ulang tahunku daripada hal itu?!"

"U-um, yah bagaimana ya...? A-anu..." gadis itu terbata, wajahnya merona merah yang terlihat jelas di bawah cahaya rembulan. "So-soalnya ini hari ulang tahun laki-laki yang paling kusayangi, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa?"

"Hinata..."

"Nah, ayo...!" ucap Hinata sambil sekali lagi menyodorkan kue itu. "Buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya, Naruto-kun...!"

Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi itu diam sebentar, memejamkan mata dan menelusuri benaknya demi mencari apa yang paling dia inginkan sekarang. Dan setelah beberapa saat mencari, dia agak terkejut juga saat menemukan kalau keinginannya hanya ada satu.

"Aku ingin bisa selalu bersamamu, Hinata..." ucapnya sesunyi mungkin bahkan hampir tidak bersuara, lalu meniup lilin di atas kue itu.

"Eh? Apa permintaanmu tadi, Naruto-kun? Aku tidak dengar..."

"Bagus, soalnya aku akan sangat malu kalau kau sampai dengar..."

"E-eh, begitukah? Kalau begitu, ayo dimakan kuenya..."

"Tunggu," kata Naruto singkat sambil mengambil piring dari tangan gadis berambut biru itu. "Aku punya cara sendiri untuk memakan kue ini."

Dia menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan membimbingnya sampai ke puncak bukit. Seluruh awan mulai terurai dan menghilang dari langit, membuat cahaya bulan purnama mencapai intensitas yang tertinggi, memandikan bukit tempat mereka berdiri dengan cahayanya yang lembut.

"Naruto-kun...?"

Naruto mencolek sedikit krim dari kue itu dengan jari telunjuknya, kemudian meletakkan piring itu di tanah tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelum membetulkan posisinya.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau mencolek krimnya saja?"

"Mau tahu alasannya?" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, lalu dia mengoleskan krim itu ke bibir Hinata. "Soalnya yang mau kumakan pertama bukan kue itu."

Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang gadis sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka. Krim yang ada di sana membuat bibir gadis itu menjadi jauh lebih manis dari aslinya, dan kalau boleh jujur, 'santapan' ini sudah cukup bagi Naruto sebagai pengganti kue ulang tahun dan kalau perlu, makan malamnya sekalian.

"Nnh..." erang Hinata pelan, menggeliat sedikit dalam kungkungan pelukan Naruto, kedua tangannya meremas bagian dada jaket orange pemuda itu. "Mmh..."

"Hmm..." gumam Naruto, ketika bibir mereka sudah lepas dan gadis di depannya terengah-engah. "Wow, itu adalah kue terlezat yang pernah kumakan...!"

"Naruto-kun, kau mesum..." gumam Hinata pelan sambil menyusupkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya yang sangat cukup untuk membuat seekor banteng mengamuk dan langsung menyeruduk.

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak suka...?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu...!" kata Hinata nyaring, tak sadar sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. "Ugh~"

"Ha ha ha, Hinata, kau manis sekali, dalam banyak arti." kata Naruto dengan tawa yang renyah, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis berambut panjang itu.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa dua tangan melingkari lehernya, dan agak kaget saat menemukan kalau wajah yang merona merah dan mata pink abu-abu itu sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun..." desah gadis itu, dan itu sudah cukup sebagai isyarat bagi Naruto.

Dia mencium gadis itu sekali lagi. Sedangkan kue ulang tahun terlupakan di sisi kaki mereka.

•

Ookey, apakah ada yang berkenan mereview? Karena akan ada satu hadiah lagi jika hamba menemukan cukup banyak yang mereview cerita ini, mungkin hamba akan bikin satu cerita lagi, dengan judul 'Di Antara Kunang-Kunang'. Semakin banyak reviews, makin cepat hamba bikin cerita itu dan semakin cepat hamba posting!

Yap, hamba nantikan komentar, pertanyaan, saran, kritik, dan lain sebagainya!

Ja, matta ne!!


End file.
